tangled guitar strings and golden petals
by dailymusicalninja
Summary: an au where vico is rapunzel and nesto is flynn/eugene. will victoria be rescued and reunite with her family, or will she remain in an isolated tower forever?


**k i made a tangled au with a crackship because i am complete human g a r b a g e **

**anyways enjoy the story.**

Deep in a forest, lay a couple of wildlife and plants. On one of the trees, was a wanted poster of a man. This exact man narrates our story, somehow.

_This is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story, and to tell you the truth, it isn't even mine._

_This is the story of a girl named Victoria. And it starts, with the flowers. Now, once upon a time, there was this extremely special magic, orange flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

A cloaked woman is seen approaching the flower.

_Oh, see that old woman there? You might wanna remember her. She's pretty important._

_Anyways, generations past, __as a city grows nearby, and one family was in need of some help, namely the Riveras, a family of shoemakers and musicians. _

_One of the members, Socorro, or Coco for short, well she was about to have a baby, and she was very sick, really sick. Julio, her husband, was determined to find a cure, or this case, a magic orange flower._

The same cloaked figure appears again as she heads to the marigold.

_Ahh, i told you she'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the flower's gift. This woman, __Mama Luciana, hoarded it's healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do, was sing a special song._

**_Flower, gleam, and glow,_**

**_Let your power shine_**

**_Make the clock reverse,_**

**_Bring back what once was mine,_**

**_What once was mine~_**

After she sung, her old appearance transformed into a beautiful, young woman.

_Alright, you get the gist, she sings to it then turns young, creepy, right?_

Luciana turned and heard whispering. She panicked as she feared the flower might be seen. She hid the marigold into the shrub, and left. Unknown to her, however, her lantern knocked over the shrub, revealing the marigold.

"Dios mio! We've found it!" Oscar, a Rivera, exclaimed, as he and his brother uproot it back to their home.

Luciana watched from afar, blaming herself for the exposure.

_The magic of the marigold healed Coco, and thus, a healthy baby girl was born, with beautiful orange hair._

The baby girl is shown in her crib, happily staring at her parents as they warmly embrace her.

_I'll give you a hint. That's Victoria._

Victoria playfully laughs as her parents place a small guitar next to her.

_To celebrate her birth, the family played music __and lit up lanterns. From that moment, everything was perfect, until that moment ended._

Night time approaches as the Riveras are asleep, but unknown to them, Mama Luciana was menacingly standing outside the room, which just so happened to be where Victoria was staying at.

The witch approached the small infant, with small scissors in her hand. She began to sing her song, as she attempted to cut a piece off of Victoria's hair.

**_Flower, gleam, and glow_**

**_Let your power shine_**

**_Make the clock reve..._**

She stopped however as she cut the piece off, only to find the lock of hair has turn a shade of ebony as well as losing it's magic. Her skin was reverted back to her old self.

Luciana panicked, as she wanted to remain young forever, so she came up with a plan.

_Luciana broke into the room, stole the child, and just like that... gone. The family searched and searched but they were unable to find their lost child._

_Deep into the forest, though. Luciana raised the girl as her own._

**_...bring back what once was mine,_**

**_what once was mine..._**

Victoria sang as Luciana brushed her hair, making her appearance young again.

_Luciana had found her new magic flower, and she was determined to keep it hidden, forever._

"Why can't i go outside?" Little Victoria asked, innocently twiddling with her fingers.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here where it's safe, do you understand, _flora?"_ Luciana explained.

"Yes, Mama." Victoria replied.

_But the walls and location of the tower could not hide everything forever. Every year on her birthday, Coco and Julio would light up lanterns and float them into the sky, in hope that their lost daughter would return._

A small hairless dog is seen playfully running and hiding, trying to avoid being caught. He seems to be in a game of hide and seek.

"HA!" exclaimed a much older Victoria, opening up the tower window. She looked around for the hairless dog.

"Hm, well I guess Dante's not hiding out here.." She explained, her voice trailing off as she walked away.

Dante let out a sigh of relief as he sat down, only to get wrapped in Victoria's hair.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled, scaring the poor dog. "That's twenty two for me, how about, twenty three out of fourty five?" She asked the hairless dog, who gave a glare in response.

"Okay.." Victoria started. "What do you wanna do?" She asked.

Dante, using his tail, pointed to the outside.

"Oh no." Victoria started. "I like it in here, and so do you." She explained.

Dante then gave a Victoria and glare.

"Oh come on, Dante. It's really not bad in here." Victoria happily stated as she picked him up from the balcony. She soon begins to sings.

**_7 am the usual morning lineup_**

**_Start on the chores_**

**_And sweep til the floor's all clean~_**

**_Polish and wax_**

**_Do laundry and mop and shine up_**

**_Sweep again and by then_**

**_it's like 7:15_**

**_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two, or three!_**

**_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery!_**

**_I'll play guitar and knit_**

**_And cook and basically,_**

**_Just wonder_**

**_when will my life begin?_**

Victoria, with a freshly baked pie in her hand, examines her mural, and decided it was time for a new look.

**_Then after lunch it's puzzles, and darts, and baking_**

**_Papier mache, a bit of ballet,_**

**_And chess,_**

**_Pottery, and_** **_ventriloqilty_**

**_Candle making,_**

**_Then I'll stretch_**

**_Maybe sketch_**

**_Take a climb_**

**_Sew a dress!_**

**_And I'll reread the books_**

**_If I have time to spare,_**

**_I'll paint the walls some more,_**

**_I'm sure there's room somewhere_**

**_And then I'll brush and brush, and brush, and brush my hair!_**

**_Stuck in the same place I've always been..._**

Victoria, after a session of doing her daily jobs, sits on a nearby ledge and brushes her long, orange hair. After doing that, she stops and wonders what to do next.

**_And I'll keep wonderin', and wonderin_**

**_And wonderin', and wonderin'_**

**_when will my life begin?_**

Victoria looks outside at her window with a longing look.

**_Tomorrow night_**

**_The lights will appear,_**

**_Just like they do on my birthday_**

**_Each year_**

**_What is it like?_**

**_Out there where they glow?_**

**_Now that I'm older_**

**_Mother might just,_**

**_Let me go_**

Victoria adds one last finishing touch on her painting and she stops singing, hoping one her mom might just finally let her go.

**hey guys after a long huge break from writing I is back with a new story. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned the swapped au, it's still a work in progress, but is it getting there! **


End file.
